Room 22
by Narocia
Summary: Draco is dead and it is said that his spirit haunts room 22 at the Leaky Cauldron. The diaries of people who have claimed to see him . . .
1. The First Part (I couldn't think of a ti...

Room 22

Pansy Parkinson's diary

May 22, 2:20 A.M

Just Yesterday I think I experienced a ghostly encounter like never before.Poor Draco, they say he haunts this room.I don't know how he dyed, but this introduction to my story.

My stay started out fine.I did think it was funny when I found that my room number was also Draco double lucky number (the room number is 22, Draco's lucky number was two).I had heard many stories, but paid no attention.I should not have done that.

At about midnight I almost thought I heard the wind almost seemed to say, "Pansy, you know who I am.Help!"I ignored it until it wasn't only the wind, a familiar voice seemingly in the room, joined in.It took me a few moments to recognize the voice.It was the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"What can I do to help someone like you, Draco?" I whispered.Then I just barely saw this thin misty figure.It wasn't even a whole person, just a few white beams of light that I somehow managed to determine as Draco.

"Follow me."He led me through several winding corridors and a few flights of stairs until I found myself in the basement.I can't remember anything too well after that, but I do remember that what I saw scared me half to death.

When I turned around I no longer saw Draco's ghost, but a ghostly figured of myself screaming, seemingly at someone upstairs.

Hermione Granger's Diary

June 24, 8:40 PM

I don't think I'll be able to forget my last stay at the Leaky Cauldron in room 22.It all started out normal as most things do, but it didn't end that way.I had heard many tales of a very strange ghost lurking in that room, but paid no mind.

On the first hour of June 23 I suddenly woke up from my sleep.It's rare that I do things like that.I saw in the mirror the figure of a man, he appeared to be just making sure he didn't look too bad.It took me some time to find that he was my old enemy at Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy.

The strange is that when I found out who it was the image from the mirror disappeared and was replaced with him standing near where I lay."Never expected to see you here," he said, rather plainly.

He didn't seem as mean as he had been at Hogwarts.I couldn't even seem to do anything but stare, as if in cold fear for quite a while.Then a chill, not quite your normal description of cold, fell over me.It was a chill that seemed to not just sink to the bone, without making your skin freeze first.

With that I found myself following the ghostly image to the attic.All I can remember seeing is a picture of a young Lucious Malfoy smiling and hearing Draco's voice say, "Now you know even my family had it's good qualities.

Then when I turned around I saw myself in a burning building.I couldn't stand watching ghosts anymore, so I left back to my room.

Ron Weasly's Diary

July 23, 7:50 AM

In the events leading back the past day I find many memories that I will not be able to forget.There is only one thing that I remember that I probably won't remember forever, and that is that Pansy Parkinson dyed yesterday.

I can say that I'll remember about her death.She saw how her own death.She had been in a fight with her boyfriend and he had pushed her done the stairs.She dyed screaming at him.

It's the awaking of today that I will remember best.I was at the Leaky Cauldron in room 22 when it all started.I hadn't been able to sleep all night.Then I saw leaning over me the face of Draco Malfoy.I couldn't even scream or gasp; all I could do was sit there and stare.

Before I knew it he had told me to follow him and against my will I had.He led me to the end of a dark corridor.All I can remember is that what I saw shocked me.

I turned around and saw an apparition of myself.I was corned by a dark wizard with a wand.I had a clue what that meant, and when I could no longer see it I muttered so no one could hear me, "Thank you, Draco."

To Be Continued . . .

Author's note:I got the idea for this story while watching Haunted History.I watch that show from time to time.On the mirror part of it, a little revision and it really happened.Perhaps the reason I wrote this is because I have seen a ghost before.

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.


	2. The Second Part

Room 22, Part 2

Harry Potter's Diary

August 22, 4:30 AM

Hermione was caught in a fire yesterday, and she didn't make it out.Ron's really suspicious about all this, he says that the last person he knew that dyed before Hermione was in the same room I am now not long before.He also claims to have had a ghostly encounter there.

Personally, I don't believe that they both saw their own death.I do believe in their ghostly encounter, but not in that they saw their fate.I myself had an encounter in this room.The ghost was none other than my worst enemy at Hogwarts.

I had just gotten back from the bathroom because I was thirsty and had gotten a glass of water.When I returned I saw a ghostly image of Draco Malfoy, he snickered at me."Follow me."

Even though I didn't exactly want to obey, it was as if I was put under the imperious curse; I didn't have a choice.Not too much later I found myself on the roof of the building.I can't remember much of anything except that pictures were flashing in front of me.

Then I thought I saw myself falling.I knew that Draco had to mean well because from what I hear from Ron he doesn't really "haunt" the place.He looks over it and tries to protect people."Thanks, Draco," I whispered.

Draco Malfoy's Diary (found by Ron Weasly)

Supposedly the day of his death

I sit here, unaware of most things.I'm just going to relax here at this hotel for as long as it takes.

I keep seeing these ghosts.Father says I'm going insane and Pansy seems concerned.I wouldn't be surprised if either of them are true.I constantly seem to see this three spirits in particular.

He always looks very stern, and his hair is always crazy and frizzy.

Then there's this tall and fairly thin ghost, with coarse black hair and a moustache.Many tell me that he is the ghost of Abe Lincoln, and that I'd hate him.There's just one more, only this time a female.

She looks fierce when you look her dead in the eye.With her black hair and pale skin she looks much like she's evil.Her brown eyes seem to have an evil glow at times.A few people that I told about this say that they heard stories about someone who fit that description who was a serial killer.Exactly what that means in this case, I have no idea.

Ron Weasly's Diary

September 15, 3:35 PM

Even though I am no longer in the hotel room where I first encountered the ghost of Draco Malfoy last night I was visited again by him.He told me of various things like how he always returned the favor of anyone who would follow him by showing them their death, unless they thanked him.He also told me that as I expected he had shown Hermione her death.

He told me of how he really dyed and what we all expected was the truth.That ghost had killed him.Then he told me that it was up to me to send her to the other side, where she belonged.

If she were to stay on earth she would hurt many more.I at first told him that he had picked the wrong person because I had no idea, but right before he disappeared he said that all I needed to do was talk to Hermione.

I'm still trying to figure out what he meant.I guess I should get some sleep.

Seamus Finnigan's Diary

September 18, 1:00 AM

I just finished a séance with Ron and Harry.For some reason they said that they needed to talk to Hermione, and they figured I could give them the directions.It was true that I could indeed help them.

Hermione's spirit seemed rather peeved at something, or someone.I don't know what it was though.Besides Hermione seeming peeved, the whole ordeal went pretty smoothly.Ron got the information he needed, so it was worth the effort.

I'm turning into a regular insomniac!One o'clock at night and I'm still up writing!I think now might be a wise time to get some sleep.

Ron Weasly's Diary

September 18, 1:35 AM

It seems as though I have to make all that ghosts work forgotten.I don't know how I can do that without using a memory charm on everyone, including myself.She did say that there was one other way though.It makes much less sense, though.To convince the spirit that her death wasn't the worst it could be.

It's not that I don't understand what she said it's just why would that help?I think I'll ask Harry or Seamus.Seamus would probably know.The only thing is that I have to find out who she is.Let's see, she had to have been a witch.

She had Black hair, fierce brown eyes, pale skin, and a serial killer.I don't know if that's enough info for the Ministry to find out who she was.I hope it is.I'm sending them a letter once I can convince myself to stop being lazy and ask if I can borrow Hedwig.

Seamus Finnigan's Diary

September 22, 1:00 AM

I can barely find it possible to believe what just happened to me.All this talk about Draco Malfoy "haunting" room 22 at the Leaky Cauldron is true!I remember I hadn't been able to sleep because I have constantly been busy for quite a while and I heard a voice say, "Come.I won't hurt you."

For a minute I froze, but it took me no time to look up and find myself have locked eyes with the ghost of Draco Malfoy.Before I could manage to truly pay attention I was somewhere near the attic and I remember seeing pictures of the Malfoy family flash before my eyes.The family wasn't really all that bad; they just had problems with deciding for themselves.They always let their friends chose for them, if it hadn't been for that trait they would have been quite nice.

Then I turned and saw myself at what looked like a party. I was out on the balcony, along with an uncountable amount of people.Apparently the weight grew too much for the building to withstand and everyone fell to their death.

"Thanks a bunch, Draco Malfoy."

To Be Continued . . . 

Author's note:I don't know what made me come up with all those ideas!I can't believe I wrote something this good.I'm proud of myself!

Disclaimer: Abe Lincoln belongs to himself and other than the two ghosts I made up the characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.


	3. The Third Part

Room 22, Part 3

Letter from the Ministry of Magic to Ron Weasly

Dear Ron Weasly,

It seems like who you're looking for is a girl by the name of Chorslen Riddle.She was You-Know-Who's grandmother.We found several books of interest on the subject.

**_The Life of Chorslen Riddle, by Brian Green_**

**_ _**

**_Chorslen Riddle, a Life, by Enid Ellsu_**

**_ _**

**_An Autobiography of Chorslen Riddle, by Chorslen Riddle_**

**_ _**

**_Chorslen Riddle and what became of her, by Roy McBrian_**

**_ _**

**_Please tell us if we can be of any more assistance._**

Sincerely,

Everyone at the Ministry

Ron Weasly's Diary

September 24, 8:00 PM

I can't believe they had that many books!I found twenty-seven books on Chorslen Riddle.I wouldn't have been able to have carried all that books if Lavendar hadn't helped me.

I can just imagine it all.I trip over my shoe lace, landing on the concrete, and then a little of what I like to call "parking-lot chaos" starts.Not a very pretty sight.Sorry, I had to say that.I've been so depressed lately, and I don't think I need to go into detail.

I can't find which book to read first.I know that the auto-biography won't get me the information I need, but it might help with the explaintion. I think I'll read The Life of Chorslen Riddle, as for the fact it's at the top of the Ministry's list.

Good lord, I'm beginning to sound just like Hermione used to!Oh well, I'll write more tomorrow.

Harry Potter's diary

September 25, 12:00 PM

I'm afraid that Ron has lost it.He's doing costant research on Chorslen Riddle in hope of managing to make her go back to where she belongs.What's worse I've been helping him.He says that we've only got a little more of this.That's perhaps the best news I have heard for a month.

I can't believe that we're actually helping Draco.Let me rephrase that, I can't believe we're helping Draco's _spirit.That's better.At least Seamus is still sane._

I think I better go because Ron seems to have found something.

Pansy Parkinson's diary (found by Lavendar Brown)

July 22, 6:30 PM

I'm afraid that Andy is mad at me.He hasn't said anything for a while, which could mean that he's just beginning to let it build up.I can't get out of my head what I saw when I was at the Leaky Cauldron.

I hope everything was fictional, and nothing really does happen.I'm so scared.For some reason I don't really think it is fiction.I think it might be the future.If only I could just stay here in this corner forever, but I can't.At least I can dream.

Lavendar Brown's Diary

August 23, 12:55 PM

I can't believe what just happened to me.I had been tossing and turning, trying to get to sleep and I saw this figure of Draco Malfoy.I was really freaked out, as many would be.I stood up; the reason remains unknown.My legs felt weak and before I knew it I found myself staring at the ghost, who said, "follow me."I don't know whether it was by will, or force, but I did indeed follow him.

I barely managed to walk because my legs felt as though walking might be my death.I finally found myself in a particularly cold corridor.I shuddered, as the cold air seemed to wash over me.I never even thought that it could get that chilly indoors.

Then I can't remember what I saw, but I know I saw something flashing before my eyes.I remember feeling both freaked out and touched at the same time.All I can really remember is this pale white light.I'm pretty sure I just about fell over at one point, but I can't be sure.

Then I turned around to see what looked like an apparition of me suffocating.For some reason I had the feeling that Draco only wanted to help, so I murmured, "Thank you very much, Draco."

To Be Continued . . .

Author's note: This is becoming more and more fun.I think I like writing fanfics Ron stars in; he's really fun to write about.I couldn't leave all you reviewers waiting, trust me this is far from the end.I just had to get some humor in, you know.I know this part is pretty boring, but it's important for future parts (no, they aren't written, I just know what I want to do).

Disclaimer: All characters, except for Chorslen Riddle, belong to J.K Rowling, as does the Leaky Cauldron.


	4. The Fourth Part

Room 22, Part 4

Fred Weasly's Diary

November 22, 2:30 AM

Whew, I don't think I'll ever be able to forget what happened earlier.I had just been minding my own business when I suddenly saw this ghostly figure, that I believe was Draco Malfoy.I almost screamed."Follow me."

I didn't really have a choice.My legs felt as though at any moment I could've fallen, but I never did.I later on found myself in the basement (creepy place, I wouldn't suggest going there at night unless you like being creeped out).I can't remember much except that I saw pictures flashing before my eyes and that I felt really creeped out, yet brave because I had managed to stand there.

When I turned around I saw myself seemingly being strangled.I almost ran, but I trust Ron on these kind of things; he wouldn't have lied.I said my thanks to the spirit and left.Now I think I might want to get some sleep (I'll probably wake up at 5:00 PM).

Seamus Finnigan's Diary

November 29, 6:00 PM

We now know how Chorslen died, she was pushed off a blacony.However we are very lucky because the person who pushed her is still alive.He's in Azkaban, but Ron says that he thinks we might be able to visit him.I hope so because if we can't then I'm afriad I won't be able to get a decent amount of sleep for a _long time._

Anyway Ron, Harry, and I are going to attempt to visit the guy tomorrow.I'm afraid that I may end up writing the whole converstaion and stay up until around 4:00 Am tomorrow, but I won't die of it.I think I better try to get to sleep soon because we're going at 5:00 AM!

Harry Potter's diary

November 30, 7:00 AM

Okay, on Chorslen Riddle I think we have enough material to attempt to convince her that she needs no vengence.It turns out that he was about ready to get sick and the balcony was over water, so he ran and accendiently pushed her.I can't believe that Ron has convinced me to help him with this.

David Smith, the guy who accendiently killed her, was actually put on trial put not enough people believed him for him to win the case.I don't see why they didn't believe him.The lucky thing is that he said that when the whole event took place he knew it would be the most regretted moment of his life.I think Ron might have a little plan up his sleeves especially because he mentioned something about the attic in the Leaky Cauldron.

He claims that he knows the place where we're suposed to look.From what he tells me his memory is coming back to him about the night that he saw Draco's spirit at the Leaky Cauldron.He remembers seeing the whole death scene of Chorslen.

Hermione Granger's Diary 

August 21, 4:00 AM

I'm beginning to get scared about the whole situation back at the Leaky Cauldron.What if it's true?I know I shouldn't be asking such questions, but really.It also happened to Pansy.I guess I'll find out sooner or later.I'm really freaked out.

I don't know what will happen, or if I'll be ready for it.At least I've got good memories of my life.I think I'll look through the pictures in my photo album, now.I just hope that what I saw wasn't true!

Ron Weasly's Diary

December 14, 5:30 AM

Harry, Seamus, Lavendar, and I are going to the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at midnight.I think Iknow exactly where this Chorslen will be.The thing is that now that we have all the information needed can we still manage to convince this spirit.She was You-Know-Who's grandmother on his mother's side.

This is probably going to be very hard and I think it might be wise if I spend today lazying around the house, so I can have more time to think.I still find it almost impossible to believe who I'm helping.Well I am avenging a friend (Hermione) at the same time, so it's not too surprising.

To Be Continued . . . 

Author's note:I'm getting to the exciting part now!The next part will probably be the last for this series, but I do know what I intend to work on next.

Disclaimer: I own Chorslen Riddle andDavid Smith, everyone else belongs to J.K Rowling.


	5. The Fifth Part

Room 22 Part 5

Ron Weasly's Diary

December 15. 5:00 PM

I fear of when midnight strikes.I know I must, but that doesn't mean I want to, help to avenge Hermione.I'm really scared of what might happen, though I'm sure I'm braver than some, at least I hope.

I know I must attempt to be as calm as possible, but it's so hard.Perhaps I should attempt to do something relaxing.Hmm . . . Let's see, my feet do look pretty bad.I knew I shouldn't have stopped using that stuff!I think if my feet look like this again it will be because they're rotting and can't look any other way.

December 16, 12:00 PM

Well, after last night I'm surprised I'm still alive.It started out simple, but took almost no time to grow complex.I had led them down the hall where he spirit was.What was really strange is I was the only one who could see her.

I then started my long speech."Chorslen!David Smith, he didn't mean to kill you!"I started and went on about how he said he regretted it with the deepest of mourning.I found it took a lot more coaxing than that, though.I had to go into all this gory detail that if I write about I think I'll get sick.

Anyway, when I finally managed to convince her, with the help of everyone, this really weird red light flowed into the room.Then it seemed to get windy.I was so exhausted that my legs collapsed from under me, and I flew into a wall.

I was knocked unconscious for five hours.Then finally when I woke up I heard Harry say, "You avenged her."

With that I said, in a raspy voice, "No, we all did.

Epilogue

Harry Potter, Seamus Finnigan, and Ron Weasly went one to be parapsychologists.Lavendar Brown, having had enough of ghostly encounters went on to be a librarian, but on occasions she will still read documents written by any of the three.

The End?

Special Edition author's note:Perhaps in the beginning the whole reason I thought of the whole thing was because one, I was watching Haunted History, and two, I was actually (even though I doubt many of you could tell) depressed at the time.My best friend, Randi, had left me for the popular group.Now I'm fine because with losing Randi I also managed to figure out that I was cutting all my other friends short while being her best friend.

This story also helped me to cheer up because (big secret) I like horror stories.Now that I am through with writing this I have also figured out who my favorite Harry Potter character is to write about.I find that Ron is rather fun to kind of twist into a serious story because we all know that he can be humorous, or he can be serious.

The only thing I didn't want to do with this series that I wound up doing was killing both Hermione and Pansy. Actually for all you who are reading this and hate Pansy you should try writing about her because she ties with Ron on my list of favorites there.It was so much fun to portray her as a nice person (which I believe I pretty much did).As for why Draco is so nice?If I were to ask you are you nice to people you loathe/ are angry with what would your answer be?I think his is the same.

If you wish to write something like this then the best advice I could give you would be to read horror stories, find out just what scares people to where they like it, and try to get scared yourself, often.Since I've been known to do all of those things plus if there's a horror movie on TV I'll watch it.I'll tell you what movie scare me (consider the fact that I'm ten and coming back from a slumber such as death seems very freaky to me) Pet Cemetery.Then again that might just have been because I liked the one ghost in it, Pascal, I think.

One question: Am I the only one here who can see Ron having bad feet?Perhaps that's because my feet aren't exactly what you'd call pretty either.

Okay now for the Disclaimer:Everything from Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling.


End file.
